curse of kitsun
by R.leostar
Summary: story of my OC artencot


My Name is Artencot Arken, I have a gift and a curse, but only I see it that way let me tell you about how I got this power, starting with the Sword

"man, why do ancient civilizations build their stuff so high?!" a voice yells as the screen shows a teenage boy, with a white stripe through his gold colored hair," I better find this so called super weapon, and get the heck out of here", the teen runs into the temple and sees a sword, "that's it, that was to easy, maybe too easy", as he said the last words a beast falls from the ceiling, it is made of ice and plant," how the? How's plant and ice working together, ok, I have no time for this, my strongest attack...sharu tanra sartutaken!"{translated from my langue to English it means fire of a thousand dragons},the beast was hit and destroyed easily, the teen grabs the sword, expecting more enemies to show up, "well, better head home", the teen takes a strange black box and presses a button, the teen is in a less high and warmer place, the teen enters a house and puts the sword in a sheath, then straps it to his back, the screen zooms out and shows a city, and from the teens house, before that is a field, of only grass and clear skies.

That is how my week started, after that, I gained my power

[POV]

"well, I better visit naruto, I wonder what he's up to?", I didn't get the chance, the door to my house was knocked on, I opened it, "hello?, who's there?", someone answered, "so, you carry the thing I seek, ill return soon", I didn't see who, or what it was, I saw, blade like things on his shoulders, "ok...now to sleep". The next morning I woke up as usual, then I set off for an adventure, I look for treasure and fun, I'm ashamed to admit it, but even though I've gone through demons, monsters and even sephiroth(don't ask),I'm a virgin, I always will be, anyway, "well, let's see, maybe some rumors are around?", I go into town, I rarely do unless I need to send a story, or sell an item that I don't want, but this trip was different, I run into a strange fox, red and blue," excuse me, do you know any treasures nearby?", the fox answered in a street-like(if you know the hero from marvel comics, Cage, then you'll know what he sounds like),"well, there is one, but it's pretty much suicide without anyone else to help, but, here's the map, I don't need it", "thanks, I'll keep it in mind", later I found the shop I usually sell my stuff at,"hey Wendy.", the old lady answered "oh,hello,got anything new for my shop?"." well I do have this" I took out an orb, it changes from red to blue, "oh, that is a find, I'll give you 200 dollars for it","200 dollars?, I went through a freakin fire giant to get this, I almost ended up with another silver stipe in my hair, and I don't need that", the lady answered,"hmm,well how about this then?" she pulls out a necklace, it had a fox in it, it was silver, but the fox was sapphire, "I guess so.",took the necklace and put it on, but the lady said, "a customer of mine, I think his name was darki,he said you're looking for treasure, well I got a map here you'll like." the old lady brings out a map," it's free, this was your 500th selling, maybe someone will get that orb". I said "thanks Wendy", the next day I discovered that the sword I got was called the sword of elements, but it only controlled ice and plants," that would explained the monster", I looked at the map Wendy gave me, Wendy was I think a witch,ive run into them before, but all of them where young, they always tried to eat me, but they always met my knifes edge, that is before I met Wendy, her shop, Magic wonders, caught my eye the first time I saw it, I sold her the necklace that was from one of the witches, and my knife, she gave me a sword for free, and gave me a map, I like her, but,im somewhat careful around her, because she might try to eat me. later I found a forest, one that reminded me of my field, I saw a temple, and ran up it, there was no enemies, I had my sword ready, just in case, I saw what looked like goggles, "goggles, I came here for goggles?, better than nothing, I guess", I took them and put them on, then a rumble shook the whole place," I better get out of here!", I ran outside, and saw why the temple didn't need a guard, the temple was the guard, it was almost 40ft high, I've fought things that were only 20ft,but I never back down from a challenge, but then I heard this," you who takes the areo-goggles,and dose not die, are the true master of the winds, you are free to go", I left without any pause, but stopped in the forest, "man, that thing was big, reminds me of Shadow of the colossus", I heard a bush rustle, I jumped up and had my sword ready, I was attacked by thief's often, after I got a treasure, most of the time it was the person who gave me the map in the first place, but it was a fox,"aw,little guy, you were almost fox cubes.", the little fox yawned, then jumped on my shoulder, we both laid down in the grass.

Then I made the mistake that gave me my powers, after two days.

I took the little fox home, I noticed it had 3 tails, and it was like the reverse color of my hair, it was silver with a gold stripe,"hmm,ill name you,tai,well,ive got to go", I went to the front door, but tai then grabbed my sock,"ok,you can come with me", I was on my way to a game party, it was held by the one person id expect least,maximillion Pegasus, he was holding a card tournament and a party at the same time, at the party I ran into an old rival, she and me were even in the Yu-gi-oh card game, but our teqnice countered eacother,i was about building LP and Attack points to survive and one-hit ko my opponent,"ah,i see you here,Tami",she answered "oh,hello Arkom",I said "don't call me that, I hate that!", sometimes, people who first meet me get my last name wrong, and say arkom or arkem,but after a while they get it right, Tami said my name wrong because she likes to get me mad, but then she sees tai,"oh, what a cute little fox,hey arken,i thought you hated cute things?"," I hate cute things, but I don't hate foxes", later after what seemed like 200 PS2 and 10 PS3 games, maxi finally started the tournament, the finalist would dual him, no suprise,then I dueled him, he set up the field like he did before yugi summoned the magician of chaos, but I played yubel the ultimate nightmare, then monster trade, and traded his bomb with my obelisk, who had over 9000 attack, I used yuble and won, I got 50,000 dollers,and the look of defeat on Tami's face.

Later that day, the events that gave me my powers would take place

I was on my way home when I heard a noise in the forest, I heard someone "whose there!?", a shadow came out and hit me, I took the map that the 3 tailed fox gave me, "so, this is the map to my power, I thank you, you young fool", I was not young, I was 16,"you want to fight, fine...secret style" before I could finish, I was KOed,i woke up the next day,Tai came to me, and said "are you alright?",wait, foxes can't talk,"y-youre not a fox are you?" Tai answered " a kitsune,i have 4 tails", I didn't believe it, a kitsune talking to me,"uh,i can't really move, my legs and arms feel wired", Tai told me the thing I never wanted to hear," that man,he,cut your arms and legs off, I can help you, but...I'll die in the trade.", I said, "no, my arms and legs aren't that important,Tai,you don't need to.." I was cut off, the necklace started glowing,Tai said,"Artencot, I'll always be with you, you were a good friend, and more,im a girl kitsune,good-bye.",Tai walked towards me, I kept yelling no,but,it was too late, I blacked out, and woke 5 hours later, the necklace was gone, and so was Tai,but I felt strange, I let it go, I then hear a girl scream, I saw a anthro-lion robbing her, I got mad, and charged, it was strange, when I saw a crime in progress usually ignore it, then head home. But I pulled my sword out, the lion brought out a sword also,but,i didn't notice my eyes changed, the next second, the lion was frozen to the spot he was on, the woman thanked me, she gave me some strange gloves, I went home," why? Why Tai? you didn't have to do that,why?".I put the gloves on,then,i felt hot, I took my shirt off, you could see a scar on my back, it was in the shape of a wolf, but it changed to a kitsune,i saw my arms, and screamed, I had gold fur growing on them, on my body, my feet changed, they looked more like an anthro foxes feet,then,the most painful part, I grew 4 tails, one was gold with a silver tip, the second was silver with a gold tip, the third was black with a red tip, the fourth was strange, it was red tipped, then downward it was:blue,yellow,green and black at the base. I got up, and said," Thank you...Tai."

The day after, I found I could switch between a normal kitsune form and the anthro form, my goggles and gloves changed with me, I called the gloves, the gloves of anthrose.I now rarely hunt for tresure,but I stop crime, you ask you're self 'how is this a curse?', I'll tell you, it all required the sacrifice of a friend that I will never forget, I met others, helped save DA from a mad man, and many other things, but those are stories for later.


End file.
